1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a watering device, and particularly to a device for holding a garden hose in such a manner as to direct the water flow from the hose at ground level without necessitating one manipulating the hose to bend and stoop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When watering shrubbery, and the like, on a large scale, it is generally necessary for a gardener to bend and stoop in order to properly direct the water. Not only is it desirable to direct the water flow from the hose at substantially ground level, but random movements of the hose so as to misdirect the water are to be avoided as well.
Various devices have been proposed for permitting a gardener and the like to hold the outlet of a hose adjacent ground level without the necessity of the gardener to bend over or stoop. One of these proposals provides for a stiff nozzle which can be held by the operator at one end so as to have its outlet adjacent the ground. Such an arrangement, however, does not necessarily provide one with the amount of control over the water flow that is considered desirable.
Examples of prior art devices for permitting water to be discharged at substantially ground level without the necessity of bending or stooping can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 858,883, issued July 2, 1907; U.S. Pat. No. 1,809,550, issued June 9, 1931; 2,455,037, issued Nov. 30, 1948; 2,607,622, issued Aug. 19, 1952; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,408, issued Oct. 13, 1953.